Reminiscing
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: One night while gazing at the night sky, Homura is reminded of the times she had together with Madoka. As memories begin to flood back to her, she suddenly becomes face-to-face with a reality she should have seen long ago.


**AN: Hi guys. Jenny here with another FanFiction. This time it's a MadoHomu, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Side note: Although this story is rated T, there is just one curse word (if you call dammit a curse word). Anyways, I just wanted it to be safe rating, just in case. c:**

* * *

She opened her eyes. The moon was full, its white rays shining on the town she looked down upon. A town she knew all too familiarly. A town she was transferred to after being hospitalized for so long. A town that housed her nightmares, dreams, and that one special person she could not let go of. No matter how hard she tried, Homura couldn't forget about that one person. The one with the distinct pink hair, ribbons, Puella Magi uniform, and that one name that could not escape her mind, no matter how hard she tried; Madoka.

A small breeze blew through, running its invisible fingers through strands of black, long hair. How long has it been since her sacrifice? Has it been weeks, months, or possibly even years? Aside from Homura herself, did Tatsuya remember his beloved older sister? Homura wouldn't be surprised if he didn't; he was only a toddler when she sacrificed herself for this forsaken world.

"Madoka…" Her voice was quiet as she reached hand toward the moon. She clasped her hand into a fist. She wondered if Madoka was looking down on her, supporting her. The very thought of it made Homura smile quietly to herself.

Even in the very beginning when Homura had first met her, Madoka had always been supportive of the black-haired girl. A hug here, words of comfort there, and just being her friend overall; that's what made Madoka so special to her. She remembered when they were supposed to face Walpurgisnacht together. Mami had died while fighting. Madoka had successfully defeated the Witch, but died in the process. Homura couldn't remember another time when she had felt so helpless, so weak, and so…heartbroken. The only person she treasured ever since she came to Mitakihara had died in front of her eyes.

"I want to redo my meeting with Kaname-san! Instead of being protected by her, I want to protect her!" Those exact words that had spiraled Homura down the roller coaster of a Puella Magi. To fight and protect that one she adored, that was all that mattered. But no matter the circumstance…Madoka still managed to elude her. In all of the timelines she had created and jumped to, Madoka always had to leave.

Was it inevitable? Surely there must have been at least one timeline where they were able to be together…right? But she was stuck in this timeline, a timeline that was Madoka's ideal world. If this was her ideal world then Homura would respect that. She would protect this forsaken world that Madoka gave her entire existence to protect.

"Are you there, Madoka?" Homura quietly asked, looking at the small specks of light that began to dot the sky. She connected the stars together with her finger, creating a bow, an arrow, a ribbon... all the trademark items from Madoka. A small smile crossed her face as she continued. "If you're listening…I hope you understand that I miss you a lot." Her hand dropped on her side. She gazed sadly to the moon, before deciding to close her eyes.

In this timeline, Madoka had been too wary of her. It saddened her quite a bit, but it was to be expected. When a newly transferred student suddenly tells you to not become a magical girl before you knew they existed, one would dub them as insane. Homura was just happy that Madoka still managed to accept her for who she was.

"You're my very best friend." That's what Madoka had said to her before leaving her behind. Before she erased everything; her memories, her belongings, her very existence. Homura couldn't fathom the loneliness Madoka must feel right now. Having to watch her own friends and family go about their lives without even _knowing _who she was…must be so horrible for poor Madoka.

A small sigh came from Homura. The nice, fresh, night air was amazing, especially when you had been fighting demons all day. Cracking her eyes just a bit, the moon had moved so it was directly overhead. A huge source of light supported by even tinier ones surrounding it…it was all too breathtaking. She wondered what Madoka would do if she was there, right beside her.

A sharp pain shot through her heart. Shaking her head a bit, Homura told herself to focus. There was no use of trying to wonder or imagine what Madoka would have done. She wasn't there anymore, so what exactly was the use? There was obviously nothing. Thinking of what would have been and what ifs weren't going to work. They were just going to distract her. But still….

"Madoka, why did you have to go?" Her eyes glared at the moon as if it was the source of all of her problems. "You didn't have to go and make the wish, dammit! I should have been the one to make the sacrifice, not you! That was…the entire point of my wish." Something wet was trickling down her temples. "You were supposed to keep on living with your family and friends, not to go and become a nothing to them! I was supposed to be the one people would forget, not you…" Her breath got caught in her throat as she brought a hand up to quickly rub away the running tears. "You're supposed to be here... With me."

Crying now made a flurry of memories flood back to her. When she saw Madoka die, when they were about to die together, when she explained everything to her…everything was simply coming back to her in such as rush. She thought being the only one remembering Madoka would make her special, but instead it began to hurt. Madoka was her one friend, her one friend that she was able to tell everything to. Her worries, her stories, her secrets. Now she was smacked with the reality that she would be never to do that again. Not when Madoka is gone.

"Madoka…I miss you…" She was sitting up now, her face buried in her hands. Her palms were wet with salty tears. "Come back, please. I need someone to talk to. It hurts being alone, Madoka. I…" The last few words became lodged in her throat, and she was unable to force them out. A croaked cry came instead. "Madoka, I…" She looked up to the sky, her uncontrollable tears streaming down her face. "If I were to make another wish, I would want you to come back, just for one more moment. So that I can tell you straightaway that I…" Her vision began to blur, and the image of the moon swayed.

"I love you, Madoka. Possibly since we first met." A small, sad smile cracked her face. A small chuckle came from the girl. "How much of an idiot can I be? Talking to myself in the middle of the night, now telling the person I love how I really feel about them when they're not here…I truly am an idiot."

A breeze blew through once more. More than getting chilled, Homura felt a warm feeling enwrap her body. A familiar scent wafted into her nose, causing a small smile to appear. A scent she knew all too well. As the wind began to calm once more, a voice seemed to whisper oh-so-quietly into her ear;

"I love you too, Homura."

* * *

**Seems kinda anti-climatic and a bit shorter than my other stories, but whatever. If you want, feel free to leave a review if you wish. If you want a pairing written about or anything else, please say so in our reviews or PM us anytime. Until next time!**

**Ciao. c:**


End file.
